Summer Box!
by capsa-kou
Summary: meh, serie de drabbles , subire uno diario ya saben , Miku, Luka, mucho amor ! #14up
1. Chapter 1

**Es verano señores! (O eso creo, la verdad no se ni en que día vivo) y como son vacaciones y me aburro considerablemente haciendo nada y tratando de jugar Dragón Nest (pero el juego me odia) decidí escribir una serie de drabbles porque tienen menos palabras que un one shot (LOL) y serán diarios, lo prometo! Así que empecemos compañeros ~**

**La canción.**

Era un día simple, sin mucha gracia para ser sinceros, el clima era agradable, ni tan caliente ni tan frio, en la sala de aquella casa que todos compartían se podía sentir el ambiente agradable, todos estaban callados, o al menos eso parecía, Kaito estaba sentado junto a luka con un gran tazón lleno de Helado, su compañera se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de psicología, Rin estaba en una mesa junto con Meiko, quien sorprendentemente esta sobria, al parecer ambas chicas estaban jugando a las damas chinas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Len?- pregunto su hermana mientras movía una pieza en el tablero, Kaito alzo la mirada y se encogió de hombros para después negar con la cabeza.

-yo lo vi hace unos momentos, estaba con Miku.- dijo Meiko sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, estaban tomaditos de las manos debajo de un árbol…

Luka soltó el libro, Kaito dejo de comer helado, el silencio se volvió a hacer presente y todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas entre si… la peli rosa frunció el ceño y suspiro, tratando de controlarse, el peli azul, simplemente trataba de no llorar.

-Es Mentira, creo que estaban discutiendo- rio la castaña al ver las expresiones de sus amigos

-Meiko, eso fue cruel, y ahora mi helado se derritió!- se quejó Kaito aun con lagrimillas en los ojos

-Es su naturaleza.-exclamo luka fríamente volviendo a su libro.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente, Rin y Meiko volvieron al juego, Kaito fue por mas helado y volvió a su lugar junto a Luka, quien aún tenía la duda en su cabeza de que estarían haciendo Len y su novia "discutiendo" con el chico amante de las bananas, paso a la siguiente hoja, se disponía a leer otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la casa a los chicos desaparecidos.

-Hola a todos!- saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Len cree que deberíamos de mostrarles nuestra nueva canción!-salto entusiasmada la chica de ojos azules, sonriendo, para después tomar a Len del brazo y llevarlo al centro de la sala.

-Estuvimos discutiendo acerca del "sujeto" de la canción la mayor parte del día- se quejó el rubio.

Luka y Kaito sonrieron, era un alivio que esos dos no estuvieran haciendo nada más que componer una canción, aunque ciertamente les causaba un poco de celos, el que sus respectivas parejas no se lo hubieran pedido a ellos.

-Bu-bueno, ahora empezaremos!- Len se llevó una mano al pecho, sonrió y empezó a cantar…

"_**woo ahh…oooh, I´m in love with kaito~"**_

Len termino su parte y callo esperando a que su compañera entrara, Miku frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, eso no era en lo que habían quedado, se paró junto a él y con una sonrisa en el rostro ella también comenzó a cantar la canción desde el principio.

"_**woo ahh…oooh, I´m in love with Luka~"**_

Ambos chicos tenían un leve sonrojo en el rostro, se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido…

-Luka!

-Kaito!

-Luka!

-Kaito!

La discusión se hizo más fuerte al punto en el que ambos estaban gritando los nombres de sus parejas, Rin tenía un leve sonrojo mientras se trataba de concentrar en el juego, Meiko solo se había tapado los oídos.

-Luka...- le llamo Kaito, con la cara totalmente roja

-dime.- la peli rosa estaba igual de roja o más

-e-escuchaste e-eso?

-No….

La discusión duraría un rato más hasta que luka decidiera llevarse a su chica a la cama.

**Esperen el próximo para mañana! Dejen sus lindas opiniones y los quiero!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi ( si, volví!) bueno ya está decidido el número de drabbles y serán catorce! Lo decidí ayer al azar (bah en realidad mi novia me dijo el número, pueden agradecerle a ella (?) y nada…. Ya no los molesto ;A;**

**Auto lavado.**

Muy bien, ya era verano y las vacaciones escolares ya casi llegaban, la peli rosa agradeció mentalmente el ya no tener que soportar a todos esos profesores que le causaban un dolor de cabeza. Llego a la que sería su última clase del día y se sentó con sus amigas, Meiko y Lili, escucho que antes de que ella se sentara conversaban sobre hacer un auto lavado para recaudar fondos para un viaje.

-Hola chicas, ¿así que un auto lavado?

Ambas chicas se miraron con algo de malicia para después asentir con una gran sonrisa, Luka asumió que ellas querían que ella fuera parte de su "equipo"

-Esas miradas me asustan y antes de que ustedes me obliguen yo me uno…- sonrió con un poco de fastidio, puesto que eso significaba estar en un short extremadamente pequeño y en sostén… y eso también significaba muchas miradas sobre ella. Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a la chica por la que ella babeaba, Hatsune Miku. Luka le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se podría decir que esas dos no eran más que conocidas.

El día del auto lavado había llegado, todo iba bien, hasta el momento los fondos reunidos eran suficientes para comprar electrodomésticos y cosas tontas, luka se había hecho una cola de caballo, llevaba la parte superior de su bikini negro y un short café, Meiko llevaba solo un short y un top deportivo y Lili estaba igual que luka.

-es increíble lo mal que se te da coquetear con las personas luka.- reía la castaña junto con Lili lo que ocasionaba que la chica de ojos azules se sintiera avergonzada y hasta cierto punto incomoda.

-apuesto que aun con la siguiente persona que venga serás igual de torpe- seguía riendo Lili

-Ya basta ustedes dos!- la cara de la chica estaba roja- yo les demostrare , la próxima persona que venga, me la llevare a la cama!

-OK- ambas chicas sonrieron con malicia, sabían que su amiga era un tanto torpe en esas cosas y que no lo lograría….

Luka tenía una pequeña cubeta en la mano izquierda, acababa de terminar de lavar un auto y estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no caerse ya que el piso estaba más que mojado

-hey, ahí está tu conquista- le susurro Meiko a su amiga, esta volteo para ver a una Miku que las miraba curiosa. Luka abrió los ojos de par en par…

"ay no, sé que dije que me la llevaría a la cama, pero no esperaba que fuera ella, aunque si es ella con gusto me la llevo a la cama"

-hey luka, la apuesta empieza…- dijo Lili empujándola hacia donde estaba Miku.

Luka salió disparada hacia donde Miku, en el trayecto alzo una mano en forma de saludo, Miku también le saludo. Luka sonrió pero antes de que pudiera poner sus dos pies firmemente, resbalo, la cubeta que llevaba en el brazo junto con el trapo salieron volando por los aires dejando a Luka en el piso.

-Lu-luka, que paso? Ah bueno, te ayudare a pararte!- Miku le tendió la mano a Luka para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-estas bien?

-Um s-sí, gracias Miku- volteo a ver de reojo a sus amigas que estaban tratando de controlarse e inconscientemente se sobo la espalda.

-ah te hiciste daño verdad!?- Miku señalo hacia una casa que curiosamente estaba casi enfrente de donde ellas estaban – esa es mi casa, vamos, te curare…- dijo un tanto alarmada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Luka asintió y antes de desaparecer completamente de la vista de sus amigas, se giró y con una cara un tanto adolorida y sonrojada, alzo el pulgar en señal de éxito, Meiko aplaudió y Lili solo se largó a reír.

Una vez llegaron a casa de la pequeña, miku la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama.

-te había estado observando toda la mañana…-miku se quitó de la ventana desde donde se podían ver Lili y Meiko aun lavando.

-E-en serio?- luka se paró con un poco de dificultad para colocarse enfrente de Miku , la pequeña asintió y luka sonrió- yo te he estado observando desde el primer día en el que hablamos- susurro ahora acorralándola contra la pared.

-Me gustas…- soltaron ambas chicas al unísono, Luka sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a Miku.

La peli rosa no salió de esa habitación en toda la tarde. Y cuando las clases volvieron a empezar en la universidad dos de las chicas más codiciadas del todo el campus ya no estaba disponible oficialmente

**Y bueeno, eso fue todo (baah acepto tomatazos y golpes y demás) ah y respecto al drabble anterior si, si me base en los covers de judas ho, ho, ho… pues nada, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews, son importantes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez , bien pues el siguiente Drabble trata sobre ropa, en lo personal me divertí bastante escribiendo esto, así que esperó que ustedes también se diviertan. **

**Lavandería.**

El programa de tv que estaban transmitiendo era realmente entretenido, decidió que lo mejor sería recostares en el sofá , miro al otro extremo del mueble y observo a esa molesta cesta de ropa que contenía toda la ropa limpia de la familia. Ella podría acostarse si esa cesta no estuviera ahí.

"Rayos a quien le toca hacer la colada hoy?" Miro hacia el calendario en la pared que tenía marcado los deberes -oh me toca a mi...

Luka se trasladó hacia al otro extremo y se sentó junto aquella cesta, miro por encima de ella y vio unas pantis de su adorada novia, estiro su mano dispuesta a tomarlas pero rápidamente regreso su mano a su lugar.  
-dios que estoy pensando ? Es ridículo.- Luka sonrió un tanto incomoda recordando la plática que había tenido con Lili en la mañana ...

Flashback

-hey Lili, no sabía que te tocaba lavar hoy- la peli rosa dejo el libro que estaba leyendo para ayudar a la rubia con las cestas llenas de ropa

-si, bueno, tu nunca sabes nada Luka - bromeo mientras le sonreía como era usual en ella- a propósito , sabes que sí te pones las pantis de tu pareja en la cabeza mientras haces la colada , fortaleces tu relación ?

-Pff eso es ridículo y vergonzoso , dudo mucho que sea cierto- se quejó dejando la cesta encima de la lavadora. Lili río , se alzó de hombros y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-estoy hablando enserio Luka

flash back end

No es como sí quisiera hacerlo... Pero todas formas lo haría , tomo aquellas pantis color azul con un pequeño puerro estampado en ellas y se las coloco en la cabeza , un sonrojo le invadió el rostro mientras que su cuerpo solo se limitó a seguir viendo la tv.

Habia pasado aproximadamente media hora con una Luka sonrojada viendo tv con las pantis de su novia puestas en la cabeza...

-Luka... Has visto mis pantis ?- Miku estaba parada en la puerta junto con Lili y Meiko

-ay Dios... - la peli rosa pareció reaccionar y como un rayo de las quito de la cabeza - n-no...-"bueno si las tenía en la cabeza"

-no puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieras!- Lili estallo a las carcajadas junto con Meiko -tome la foto a tiempo...

luk se levantó del gaifa como un rayo , su cara precia un tomate , tenía una inmensas ganas de golpear a Lili .

-Amor.. Si querías ponerte mis pantis... Bueno me hubieras avisado - Miku soltó una risita, abrazando a su novia para que no intentará golpear a la rubia de enfrente .

Esa noche Luka se acabo el suministro de sake de la casa junto con Meiko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tengo frio! D: , bueno volvi, con otro drabble, pues nada, este probablemente sea mas cursi que los anteriores, pero che, lo hice con cariño.**

**San Valentin. **

La casa estaba tranquila , en la sala de estar solo se encontraban Rin, Miku y Luka, la pequeña rubia se enontraba jugando en la consola , tenia un ventilador a su lado, ya que estaba haciendo bastante calor, Miku y Luka estaban sentadas juntas en un sofá, la peli rosa bebía un te y su novia leia el periódico.

-Ah mañana es San Valentin!

-Es la nueva canción de Gumi…- la peli rosa le dio un sorbo a su te

-Y también es una festividad- la pequeña bajo el periódico y se giro hacia luka, sonriéndole .

La peli rosa la observo , dejando la taza a midad del camino hacia su boca.  
-ya veo… bueno, ahora también es una canción.

-si, asi que luka, hay algo que quieras?- la chica le dio un sorbo a la taza y rápidamente contesto –Miku…

-ok entonces saldré a buscarlo ahora mismo!- miku se levanto como un resorte del sofá, con ambos brazos encogitos por encima de su pecho y una cara de decisión increíble, después de unos segundos, hizo una pequeña pausa y un sonrojo le vino al rostro.- espera que dijiste?- se puso en posision de firmes y volteo a ver a luka, que solo le sonreía.

-dije, que quiero...- la cara de Miku era de nerviosismo , sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo - A Miku .

-eh!?- lo único que recibió como respuesta antes de que su novia la jalara de nuevo hacia el sofá y le empezará a hacer mimos -su-supongo que esta bien Luka -Chan

-hey ! Ustedes dos!-Rin se volteó hacia el sofá bastante molesta- el día ya ha estado bastante caliente... Así qué dejen de calentar la sala!

-no creo que importé Rin, siempre puedes ir por hielo- susurro Luka .

-si me importa amante del atún ! Intento jugar !

-por que no vas a jugar con Len a tu habitación ?- pregunto Miku con el cabello y la ropa desordenada

-por que esta en una cita con Kaito!...ah solo no hagan bebés aún !

-usare protección Rin, no te preocupes ...- Luka sonrió y en un movimiento rapido se coloco encima de Miku- será mejor que vallas a jugar con la portátil ...

-Dios ... gracias por calentar la sala tontas !- la rubia apago la consola , se tapó los ojos y salió corriendo de ahi

**y eso fue todo, espero los jitomatazos, los quiero ! ( perdonen si no fue tan guay como los otros , pero no tengo inspiración ) ;n;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,hola, bueno, volví! con inspiración renovada y un nuevo drabble. Y pues nada, espero que les guste!**

**Inspiración.**

Entro a aquella tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla instala en la puerta, miro hacia todos lados , no encontrando a nadie, la habían mandado ahí a recoger una pintura, se le hizo raro que nadie hubiera salido a recibirla así que decidió adentrarse un poco mas.

-Hola?- Miku husmeo un poco en los estantes y vio rápidamente algunas pinturas que estaban por ahí, realmente muy buenas...- hay alguien aquí?

* * *

Suspiro con cansancio aventando una pequeña lata de pintura a aquel lienzo, estaba por lo mucho harta, no tenia inspiración, cualquier cosa que pintara le parecía horrible. observo aquel lienzo con un montón de pintura aproximadamente de la altura de ella ¿cuantos lienzos haba arruinado ya? No lo sabia, tampoco era como si quisiera saberlo. De la nada escucho la campanilla de la puerta sonar, supuso que debería ser algún cliente, no salio a recibirlo, no tenia ánimos.

supuso que se iría al no haber nadie para atenderlo y siguió viendo aquel lienzo con una mirada perdida.

"Hola?, hay alguien aquí?"

volvió a suspirar , suponía que no le quedaba de otra mas que atender a aquel persistente cliente. se llevo una mano a la cara, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Estoy aquí atrás...

* * *

Miku sonrió y se dirigió hacia una cortina que separaba la tienda de donde había provenido la voz,corrió esta rápidamente para ver a una chica peli rosa de perfil, tenia una mano sobre su rostro y al parecer aun no le había visto, dio una rápida mirada al lugar, había un lienzo al parecer arruinado, pinceles por todo el piso y cubetas de pintura, la chica enfrente de ella parecía bastante frustran te , Miku pensó que quizá ella había llegado en mal momento.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?

-eh uh si, disculpa la intromisión pero Meiko me envió, ella también es pintora y ella..ah..-Miku no termino de hablar por que aquella chica le interrumpió

-Meiko?- Luka se quito la mano de la cara dejándola a pocos centímetros de su rostro, su rostro era uno de seriedad, su mirada se veía triste, Miku pensó que su perfil era realmente muy lindo.

* * *

Luka pareció recordar algo e inconscientemente sonrió.

Flash Back

-Y Bueno Luka, tengo una reunión importante mañana y no podre recoger la pintura- la castaña sonrió- tengo una chica nueva, la enviare a ella su nombre es...

Flash Back end

- oh, claro, perdona la rudeza- luka se acomodo el cabello, aun sin quitar la vista del lienzo- tu debes ser Mi..-hizo uno pausa volteando a ver a la chica-ku...- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, realmente era bastante linda.

-s-si, h-hay algún problema con ello?- la chica se sonrojo levemente al verla

-bueno, yo... - el rostro de Luka se sonrojo bruscamente- podría pintar tu retrato?

-eh? perdón?- la chica se sonrojo aun mas...

Miku aceptaría después de una corta explicación. Luka estaba feliz, había encontrado a su musa, estaba segura que ahora la inspiración no la dejaría de ahora en adelante mientras Miku se quedara junto a ella.

La ultima pintura que Luka pinto, fue la de dos pequeñas junto con su madre, solo tres personas de la familia de cuatro salían esa obra...obviamente la cuarta estaba ocupada pintándolas.

**Y fin! bueno espero que les gustara y tal~ quise hacer este drabble sobre pintura e inspiración por que no se, hay una persona que siempre me inspira y shalala me iré antes de ponerme cursi! bye!**

**pd: me alegra que los anteriores los hayan hecho reír, para eso eran ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Laralalala este Drabble corresponde al de ayer, por que ayer se fue la luz y no pude subir nada !**

**Playa.**

Habían quedado de ir a la playa todos juntos como la maravillosa familia que eran, después de todo era verano y la mayoría ya no soportaba a los gemelos y a Miku quienes se quejaban constantemente en lo aburridos que estaban.  
El porta equipaje iba repleto de cosas no útiles, sake, puerros, atún , helado, zanahorias, naranjas y bananas... Y también una sandía.

-ya llegamos?- las tres causas por las que habían decidido salir preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-ya casi... Paren de preguntar por favor- suplicó Meiko.

Una vez llegaron a la playa y todos tuvieron los bañadores puestos , todos corrieron cual niños pequeños al mar, y después de juguetear un rato decidieron jugar algo así como voli.

-Miku-chii, es tuyo!- Kaito aventó el balón hacia la pequeña , esta salto , pero fue inútil ya que el balón fue a dar más allá de donde ella estaba.

-no lo alcance por que el sol no me deja ver!-soltó la pequeña. Escucho como se burlaban de ella - bueno ya iré por la pelota . Miku fue por la pelota , o al menos eso intentó ya que cuando el mar se volvió hondo la pequeña se congeló en su sitio  
-Miku, todo bien ?- Luka avanzo hacia ella y escucho atentamente lo que su novia le susurraba , sonrió y se dirijo hacia los demás - Miku no sabe nadar...

Después de eso, le dieron a Miku una dona para que pudiera flotar por ahí con libertad, después de un rato de juguetear la chica noto que se encontraba sola.

-Em... Chicos? Luka?

Nadie le contesto, claro ella no sabía que todos los chicos estaban buceando debajo de ella para volcarla.

-uwaa...- Miku término siendo volcada por los chicos, que , más tarde delatarían a Luka como la mente maestra de todo.-eso fue divertido Megurine -San

Luka hizo una mueca de cachorro regañado y se dirigió a la orilla.

Durante la siguiente hora Miku le llamo por su apellido. Luka estaba sentada en la orilla con una cara deprimente .

-Luka-Chan, quieres un jugo?  
-si !si quiero Miku- Luka se paró y brincoteo en la arena, Su corazón volvía a latir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y... Este es el de hoy y listo estamos a mano!**

**Venganza**

Ya había sido suficiente castigo para Luka el llamarla por su apellido, pero ella de iba a vengar por haberla volcado , aún tenía agua en su oído... Cabo un agujero lo suficientemente hondo como para que Luka cayera en el y quedara atrapada .

-Luka-Chan , quieres jugo!?

-Si! Si quiero Miku! - Luka corrió hacia donde Miku hundiendose en el hoyo en el camino

-ups Luka- onee... Se cayó - Rin la miro con burla para después reír

-es que Luka es torpe - río Miku , Luka supo en ese momento que esa era su venganza , la sandía estaba a un metro de la cabeza de Luka y Meiko tenía los ojos vendados y buscaba romperla.

- cariño , te crees muy ruda eh?'- Luka se burlo un poco

-Meiko Chan a la derecha, sigue derecho y ...

-No, Meiko la sandía no soy yo!

Después de que casi golpearan a Luka más de dos veces , Miku se decidió a sacar a Luka, esta se llevó a Miku al mar

-es hora de que aprendas a bucear amor- Luka jalo a una parte no Honda del mar y jalo a Miku hacia el fondo , una vez sumergidas Luka la beso.

Después de estar en el mar un rato más , Luka decidió llevarse a su novia a comerse el helado de Kaito a escondidas. Definitivamente Miku había disfrutado su venganza


	8. Chapter 8

**Primero que nada… crypton está haciendo una campaña para llevar a Miku mas allá de las fronteras de Japón, quiero que ella venga a México y podría morir en paz.**

**Confesión.**

**-**bien, quédate quietecito…. Tú me ayudaras a practicar.- Luka recibió un ladrido agudo como respuesta, la peli rosa sonrió, y acomodo el gran moño de aquel pequeño cachorrito- hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero que todo me salga bien…- el pequeño can solo movió la cola y se sentó.

Luka quería que todo saliera perfecto, normalmente no era nerviosa pero esta vez había planeado confesarle sus sentimientos, necesitaba ensayar, así que se aseguró de estar sola en la casa para poder hacerlo, claro ella no sabía que cierta chica a la que habían mandado a casa antes para que se cambiara para su fiesta la estaba observando desde la puerta.

-bien… ¿sabes cómo puedo empezar?- otro ladrido más…-si bueno… creo que no lo sabes.

Miku sonrió, pensó que se veía demasiado linda hablando con ese cachorro, que supuso era su regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no sabía para que estaba ensayando Luka.

-Ya se!-dio un pequeño brinquito y el cachorro la imito- hey , quieto amigo!- el pequeño animal rodo una vez y se sentó de nuevo.- hay eres muy lindo, bueno, empezare si?

Luka se aclaró la garganta un par de veces.

-Miku… sabes, eres una chica linda, agradable y que puedo decir, haces que las personas se encariñen contigo son hacer mucho, hay tantas cosas que me gustan de ti, una de ellas es tu sonrisa, siempre estas sonriendo, incluso cuando sé que esa sonrisa no es sincera es hermosa, por si no lo sabias, tienes varios tipos de sonrisas, una cuando estas enojada, otra cuando algo te parece lindo, otra cuando crees que alguien es idiota, y bueno… realmente me he encariñado contigo, no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te quiero…- Luka tomo aire.-eres hermosa, caprichosa y tierna… eres mi luz… sabes , yo… Te amo ¿Me dejarías darte un beso?

Luka se pasó una mano por el cabello, observo como el cachorrito le movía la cola repetidamente para después ladrar una vez, se paró y corrió alrededor de la chica para después salir de la habitación.

-hey espera, tan malo fue mi discurso?- salió detrás de él , no le molestaba que anduviera por la casa pero no quería recoger sus "gracias" cuando salió, lo que vio hizo que su corazón se parara por unos momentos…-Miku…

-Ho-hola- la chica tenia al pequeño can en brazos, su mirada estaba en el piso y su mirada está en el piso.

-desde cuándo estabas?

- es cierto todo eso que dijiste Luka…

-Sí, lo siento, yo de verdad…

-Um…oye- la pequeña dejo al cachorro en el suelo y se abalanzo hacia Luka, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios- déjame responderte tu pregunta…- y entonces la beso.

Miku recordaría ese cumpleaños como el día en que consiguió novia y un lindo cachorro al que le pondrá negi.

**Por cierto antes mencione algo de Miku y buaaaah **

** /FindMe# les dejo el link ahí porque los quiero!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bebe.**

Miku estaba en la sala junto con los demás, len y rin jugaban videojuegos, ella leia un libro y los demás simplemente charlaban, claro ella no estaba prestando la debida atención a su libro ya que no había podido encontrar a Luka por ninguna parte, recordaba vagamente que la ultima vez que la había visto había sido ayer , en la cama, antes de irse a dormir. Seguro y se había ido a vagar por ahí como solia ser su costumbre.

De la nada, la puerta de la sala se abrió , dejando ver a una luka muy feliz, ella cargaba a una bebita de aproximadamente dos años, Miku parpadeo un par de veces, esa bebe era igual a ella.

-Hola chicos, miren, esta es mi hija, se llama Misa, verdad que es linda?

La cara de todos se convirtieron en un poema, en especial la de Miku, ella no podía dejar embarazada a su novia o si? Y en todo caso si eso fuera biológicamente posible, la situación seria al revés… después de unos segundos en silencio todos parecieron reaccionar y pegaron el grito en el cielo.

-¡que! Eso no es posible Luka!

-Dios… como es que esa cosa salio de la nada!

-Mira len.. eso es… raro!

…Miku aun no decía nada…

-Miku, no diras nada es tu hija!- Luka hizo un puchero y la mencionada solo parpadeo un par de veces…

-Soy inocente! Lo juro!

/

La chica se incorporo como un resorte en la cama, eso había sido un sueño? Miro hacia ambos lados, secándose el sudor de la frente, definitivamente había sido un sueño loco, volteo a ver a la chica que dormia junto a ella, definitivamente se veía hermosa, Luka era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-tal vez, seria bueno tener un bebe… mas adelante.

Sonrio para si misma suspirando, y después solo para confirmar recostó su oreja en el vientre de luka.

-bueno todo en orden, volveré a dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Día de picnic!**

La familia había decidido ir a un picnic para celebrar el inicio del verano, definitivamente sería divertido, en especial por que casi todos se habían zafado de ir a comprar lo necesario al súper mercado y empacarlo en el auto, todo gracias a la brillante idea de jugar piedra papel o tijera.

-bueno Meiko, te encargamos la comida y te vemos allá!

Todos subieron en el auto de Kaito, quien los llevo a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, bastante lindo la verdad, cuando llegaron, todos se dispersaron cual hormigas.

-Miku, ven, vallamos a dar una vuelta.- Luka tomo a la pequeña de la mano y la jalo consigo hacia un lago, a una pequeña cueva, y a donde se le ocurrió.

-oí, caminar es cansado, ya no quiero!- Miku hizo un pequeño puchero

-está bien…-luka soltó su mano y tomo a la pequeña en brazos

-lu-luka! Ba-bájame!

-no!- y dicho esto se echó a correr colina arriba, se detuvo debajo de un árbol y bajo a la pequeña-sentemonos aquí, asi estaremos cerca de los chicos.

-claro…luka?

-dime, mi vida

-verdad o reto?

-verdad- Luka sonrio mientras veía como su novia se llevaba una mano al mentón para después sonreír

-quien es la persona a la que quieres más en tooooda la tierra?- dijo agitando sus brazos cual niña de cinco años

-a ver…el atún no es una persona , asi que queda descartado-miku ladeo la cabeza un poco- ya, quizá Kaito, no mejor Meiko, bueno rin también me agrada- la cara de Miku ahora era un puchero – o ya se! Quizá Len!- miku ahora tenía pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos

-Lu-luka!- la pequeña la interrumpió al borde del llanto

-Bueno, te diré, la persona que más quiero en toda la tierra, es Miku.

-En serio?- un nuevo puchero se formó en su rostro, luka se acercó mas a ella

-si…- esta a punto de besarla cuando una voz las interrumpió

-hey ustedes dos la comida esta lista!

Ambas se pararon y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Meiko y kaito, luka iba delante de Miku ya que ella le estaba abrazando por atrás.

-Rin, no traje tus naranjas perdón!

-quee?

-no le hagas caso Rin, esta ebria…- explico la peli rosa.


	11. Chapter 11

**laralalala el titulo es raro , lo se, y y wooah, ya vamos a acabar con esta pequeña aventura de los drabbles ;A; **

**La cosa.**

Miku y Rin habían estado todo el día juntas, la pequeña rubia le estaba ayudando a descifrar una manera sobre como robarle o darle un beso a Luka, pero en vista de que su amiga era bastante tímida, siempre terminaban armando un jaleo sobre la situación.

-Bueno, igual deberíamos de darle un nombre clave a la misión Miku.

-sí, bueno, ya se!- Miku sonrio – la cosa!

-eso es un nombre un poco raro para eso, pero está bien.

Y asi fue como siguieron hablando sobre el tema, en una ocasión luka se acercó para entregarles unos dulces que había comprado de regreso a casa, ambas chicas cambiaron del tema muy bruscamente lo cual, se le hizo raro a la peli rosa.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Luka estaba sentada en el comedor sin hacer nada más que pensar "rayos Miku ha estado todo el día con Rin, ya no me vera como su buena amiga" frunció el ceño "bueno, yo la veo como algo más que eso pero ahh" las caras de la chica eran un tanto graciosas

-Luka!- la voz de Miku llamándola hizo que se sobresaltara un poco e inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir.

-Di-dime Miku.- La chica no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la pequeña, solo vio como esta se agachaba un poco para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla y después salir corriendo.

(Minutos después)

-Rin-chan, Rin-chan!- la pequeña estaba roja y saltando alrededor de su amiga

-que pasa miku?

-Al fin lo hice!

-qué hiciste?

-…La cosa!

Rin se llevó una mano a la cara y sonrio para después gritar un "oh dios eso imposible", la chica tomo de la mano a miku y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba Luka, aun sentada, con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-Lu-luka?- pregunto Miku

-Dime- la chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pequeña

-bueno. Yo- Miku no termino de hablar porque la peli rosa el callo con un beso. Rin se desmayó y ambas, quedaron en que eso que sentían, ya no debía ser un secreto.

***momento de publicidad para sus otros fics***

**karakuri burst ( s/9143554/1/Karakuri-Burst)**

**Puzzle ( s/9399175/1/Puzzle)**

**The house ( s/9335943/1/The-house)****y pues naada los quiero asi muchito!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo se… Magnet esta algo choteado…pero en mi defensa propia , esto es algo totalmente diferente!**

**Magnet (Miku side)**

"Fingí que no lo sabia, fingí que no lo entendia, pero estas letras …es como si… estuvieran hechas especialmente para nosotros" pensó Miku mientras buscaba a Luka

-Luka, Luka!- la pequeña llego casi llorándole a luka, visiblemente preocupada

-que pasa pequeña?- la peli rosa dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y le miro

-necesito que me ayudes con esta canción- le dijo tendiéndole la letra- el maestro me ha regañado. Dice que esta canción no es alegre!

-oh esta canción- la chica sonrio, se paro y abrazo a Miku por la espalda , susurrándole al odio- debes cantar, como si estuvieras perdiendo a la persona que amas, la tienes, la ganas y después la pierdes…-luka soltó a la chica, quien estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

-e-entonces, esta es una canción triste…Luka, no me gustan las canciones tristes!-chillo de nuevo

-Vamos peque, la cantaras conmigo…-Luka hizo una pausa, seguida de una mueca de tristeza, volvió a su asiento y le sonrio a Miku.

-entiendo, he comprendido como debo de cantar esta canción Luka-chan-susurro para ambas mientras se colocaba encima de Luka.-Mientras mas me contengo, mi deseo de tocarte crece mas y mas…-dijo acariciando la mejilla de luka

-Mi-Miku , estas demasiado cerca- dijo Luka ya sonrojada

-No lo creo, es mas románico de esa manera, asi se sentirá ser amantes?

-Bueno, veo que ya lo entendiste ahora vet..

-no…-Miku acerco su rostro al de luka y la beso, la peli rosa no dudo en corresponder el beso.

-Mi-Miku!-la cara de luka era un tomate.

-Me gustas Luka, si te tengo solamente a ti, no necesitare otra cosa en este mundo!

"Amor prohibido, mientras mas me contengo mi deseo de tocarte crece mas y mas, no hay necesitad de decirme eso, cuando ya lo se, porque yo , inmediatamente entendí el significado de esa letra."


	13. Chapter 13

**Magnet (Luka side)**

"yo soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido… Dudando un poco para amarte"

Aquella chica se encontraba escuchando música, perdida en sus pensamientos ¿acaso era verdad lo que Miku había dicho? Y en todo caso, ella le gustaba? La chica era linda, tierna, y ciertamente irresistible

"tengo miedo" pensó mientras observaba como miku volteaba a mirarla, su reacción inmediata fue darse la vuelta. La pequeña solo suspiro y se fue del lugar.

Más tarde luka decidió ir en búsqueda de la pequeña, recorrió toda la casa hasta que por fin la encontró.

-Miku…- le llamo, la pequeña volteo y le sonrio

-Hola…

No vendrás a la práctica?

-no… es natural que no valla, es porque me evitas Luka- miku agacho la cabeza

-es natural, después de todo, tú fuiste la que me beso, eso como ya dije seguro solo formaba parte de tu entrenamiento…- luka frunció el ceño- decirme que te gustaba, también era parte de tu entrenamiento? Yo no le haría a nadie eso…

-No es verdad!- Miku le grito con algunas lágrimas en los ojos para después mirarla con un poco de miedo- Luka yo…

"simplemente esto es demasiado"

La peli rosa tomo a Miku por los hombros y le sonrio

-ya no digas nada más…

-eso que quiere decir? Que no me quieres escuchar nunca más'?

-dije que está bien por ahora, ya no digas más…- en un rápido movimiento, luka jalo a Miku hasta el punto en el que sus rostros quedaran a muy poca distancia- ya no hay necesidad de palabras- susurro para después besarla, cuando el aire era insuficiente en sus pulmones y se separaron luka abrazo a la pequeña- Te amo…

-Luka…- la pequeña tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-simplemente no podía decirlo, perdón...- y dicho esto la volvió a besar

"Incluso cuando decidí dejarlo todo a un lado, no pude evitar sentirme atraída hacia a ti…en pocas palabras, como si fuéramos imanes"

**Momento de disculpas, ah perdónenme ;A; pero mi madre decidio apartarme del internet… pero no os preocupéis volvi! Con drabbles! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Feliz cumpleaños.**

Su cumpleaños no había sido diferente a los demás, sus padres le habían hablado para felicitara, su hermano se había pasado por la casa vocaloid para fastidiarla un rato y darle su regalo, el pequeño cachorro que tenía como mascota, se hizo popo en la alfombra, los gemelos se la habían pasado molestándola con que ella ya era un año más vieja, definitivamente nada fuera de lo normal para un cumpleaños, excepto por una cosa.

No había visto a Luka en todo el día.

Soltó un suspiro sentándose en el sofá, por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de llorar. Quizá era por que la persona que más amaba sobre esta tierra no se había molestado en mandarle un texto con una felicitación, claro está que no le podía reclamar nada, después de todo solo eran amigas.

-esto no me llevara a ningún lado.-susurro para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta, lo primero que vio fue un gran pedazo de papel con el escrito "tu regalo de cumpleaños está dentro, disfrútalo" alzo una ceja mientras sonreía ¿Quién habría puesto eso allí? Después de todo, todos le habían dado un presente ya. Giro la perilla abriendo la puerta lentamente, todo estaba oscuro asi que no tardo mucho para prendiera el interruptor.

-¡Ay Dios!- soltó un pequeño gritito sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, su rostro se puso rojo y no puedo evitar pensar que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Luka?- balbuceo al ver a la peligrosa amarrada con un gran listón y un moño gigante.

-Ah…Miku…estaba empezando que nunca entrarías, Meiko me amarro por la mañana en contra de mi voluntad y por eso no pude felicitarte.

-no pasa nada, ya te desato y puedes irte…-su voz sonaba un poco desilusionada.

-desátame pero no me iré.

-por qué?- acaso jugaba con ella?

-Por qué Miku, es tu cumpleaños y yo Te amo…- el rostro de luka era de un color rojo como el tomate, tomo aire para poder seguir hablando- y quiero que. Bueno, pasar la noche contigo- Miku se quedó parada, viéndola, como si aquello que acababa de escuchar, fuera una broma de mal gusto. Después de unos segundos sintió como unas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos.

-Luka…- grito mientras se aventaba sobre ella tumbándola sobre la cama.- yo también te amo.

Después de llorar unos cuantos segundos, la pequeña cumpleañera desato a su compañera, y ambas no durmieron en lo que fue toda la noche.

**Extra:**

Miku iba saliendo de su habitación muy temprano por la mañana, necesitaba un poco de agua, su garganta estaba seca, apenas cerró la puerta se topó con Meiko y su taza de café matutina.

-Miku, sé que eres joven pero…-Meiko sonrio maliciosamente dándole un sorbo al café- por favor para la próxima vez procura controlar tu tono de voz un poco más, casi no pude dormir anoche…

-Eso no fue lo que parecía!- grito mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

**Y bueeeno, al fin los termine, no con el tiempo en el que yo queria pero buah, este es un pequeño regalito para Miku.**

**quiero agradecer a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme reviews y tambien a los que no pero que aun asi leyeron. pero especialmente a los que lo hiceron , muchas gracias ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a que no deje las cosas botadas, los quiero un monton!**


End file.
